A Fiery Renzdevous
by Lover of Angelus
Summary: The fire is back. Jessica is on the ceiling and she won't come down no matter how many times you promise her that you'll never leave again. WINCEST.


Title: A Fiery Rendezvous 

**Disclaimer**: Me no own, You no sue.

Warning: Wincest, character deaths 

-z-

The fire is back.

Jessica is on the ceiling and she won't come down no matter how many times you promise her that you'll never leave again.

Dean's voice calls you away and you want to go. And just as you turn to do so, Jessica flickers and turns into Dean and then back into Jessica and then back into Dean.

"Sammy," Dean's whisper roars above the flames as he watches you, a wound slowly making its way across his gut and the blood dripping dripping dripping.

-

You sit up straight in your bed, screaming loud enough to wake the dead.

"What the-?" Dean's voice is accompanied by a small thump as he falls out of his bed and to the floor.

Sweat trickles down your face and you can still smell the fire and blood and can still hear Jessica telling you to never leave her.

-

The fire is back again.

This time you never see Jessica. The room you and Jess shared is dark and in the moonlight all you can see is a duffel bag on the bed and a knife stabbed through the comforter.

You see a shape out of the corner of your eye. In a flash you grab the knife and point it at the shadowy figure. Their features are dark but there's a familiarity in their presence that grips your chest and makes you lower your weapon.

"Kill me," they say, you recognize the voice but can't place it, "and come back to this."

Images from your college life flash and replace the bedroom. The bar. Restraunts. The library. Your classrooms. Computer labs.

"Who are you?" you think you know the answer but you're not willing to risk it.

"Someone who only you can kill."

The figure steps into the silvery light of the full moon and your breath is ripped straight from your lungs.

You've always known that your brother was good looking, but here, right now, with only half of his features illuminated, his beauty is too overwhelming for you.

_"You are the only who can kill me, Sammy," Dean says, wiping monster-blood on his already ruined jeans. "We both know you can't survive without me," a cheesy grin spreads across his face, "so I'm not about to let some monster take me out. 'Kay?"_

_You laugh and nod and slide your arm across your brother's shoulders and let him help you out of the cemetary, the both of you limping and still bleeding_.

"Dean," your voice is cracking and you drop the knife. "What are-"

You can't finish your sentence because you're too afraid of the answer.

"Sammy," Dean's eyes are half-closed as he looks at you like he's just too tired to say anything else. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," he's shaking his head side to side and looking at the floor, away from the moonlight so that his eyes are hidden only momentarily.

And just when it seems that he's about to add something, the smell of fire strikes you like a blow to the face and your brother is jerked up and pinned to the ceiling and he's screaming so loud as that wound erupts across his stomach and the blood is flowing and the fire explodes and eats him up and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

-

You wake up with tear streaks on your face and Dean staring at you, his eyes wide and afraid.

"Dean," as soon as the name is out of your mouth, you can taste fire and blood and you feel as if you'll vomit.

You watch as Dean slowly gets out of his bed and makes his way quietly to your side. His movements are slow and deliberate.

His hand reaches up and touches your face, making you aware of your tears.

"Easy," his voice is soft and still husky from sleep. "Easy, baby brother," both hands are on your face and wiping away at the wetness there.

"Don't let me kill you," you whimper and you hate yourself for this weakness.

"If you want to kill me, Sammy," Dean puts his forehead to yours, "you can."

"I don't want to," it's getting harder and harder to talk and to even think coherently. All you want is Dean.

Before you wanted normality and a white picket fence and two story house and that steady income you could always depend on.

But as soon as you saw Dean and heard him call you a bitch and felt his body against your own as the two of you fought side-by-side, back-to-back, you knew it was never meant to be.

Dean is Dean and he's all you need now.

"Promise you'll stay," your begging even though you know he hates that.

"I never left in the first place," his silent accusation doesn't bother you.

You know what your leaving did to him and you never even apologized.

"I'm sorry," you wrap your arms around him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Dean."

You fall asleep with Dean next to you, your head against his chest and his steady heartbeat a soft noise you've re-discovered a comfort in.

-

The fire is back.

Jessica is on the cieling and all you do is stare. She's burning burning burning. You're just staring, your head tilted to the side and wondering why there's no noise.

A whisper.

Dean's voice behind you saying something you can't quite comprehend. So you turn away and try to find Dean.

"Dean?" you say, ignoring Jess and the flames and the heat against your skin.

"Right here, Sammy," he appears in the doorway and waves for you to follow.

You don't look back as you do so.

-

You wake up.

You don't smell fire or blood or any of that nasty stuff associated with your nightmares.

You see Dean, sipping coffee and staring at you.

You smile and watch as he stands, setting the coffee on the table and moving to your side.

-z-


End file.
